Videl
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support "I can't go out like this... I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!" — Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath (white in the original manga), orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her late mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt with the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday during the Cell Saga, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows for the pigtails, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box on her birthday and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga did appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. She was a young child as a preteen the same age as Gohan, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during the Cell Games Saga of the Cell Saga. But she's been being hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" in front of her father, his students and Z Fighters. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors that he's felt similar to her since he's having a relationship with his mother is overprotective nature of him and loss of his father. She's was getting too uncomfortable with her father's overprotective nature of her from the teenage boys before the beginning of the Majin Buu saga. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756 or Age 757. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants.5 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died by Gohan from 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease after she gives birth to her, since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life until she reach her teen years. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Main articles: Cell Games Saga Videl is just turned 11-years-old from her birthday with her friends and family; Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend is the small gift-box from her late mother, Miguel, and won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. When she saw her older brother, Jimmy do flying away with Kayla in their high-speed flight rush to the Cell Games. Videl was still determined to her father and brother fight, either with his approval or not just like her older brother wants to pleased him since he was younger. With near super-human speed and a small body, Videl was able to reach and had secretly taken of her father's jet copters and successfully manages to land it just outside of the Cell Games. Videl slipped out of jet copter, and quickly ran to a good hiding place behind some nearby rocks before anybody could see her. Fortunately for Videl, the announcer and his cameraman on a nearby ridge rocks were too busy focusing on her father antics so they didn't notice or see her. Meanwhile, using a listening device that she always carried with her to quickly get in the first place on any secret, Videl Satan overheard every syllable and observed every action while hiding behind some rocks. Videl just slapped one of her hands onto her forehead and sighted in embarrssement at some of her father's antics with their attacks ineffective end at their defeated by Cell and seeing her older brother, Jimmy was too turn red in his face with embarrassment. Later in meanwhile, Videl Satan was wondering the same thing as her father, the news crew and the entire world were asking themselves. "Who are these guys and did they know my big brother?" - she asked herself. Videl got her pocket binoculars and began to scanning the new arrivals on the the scene. They all seemed to look strange enough to how they'd meet her big brother since he was younger, go adventures and joining them from the beginning, she can see her big brother and Kayla are joined with them, but then, the one of them in particular caught her eye. Thought Videl as she's regained her composure. She then went back to observing what was happening inside the ring. Videl couldn't believe what she had just seen happen within the last thirty minutes. Although she had agreed with Krillin's remark when he said, "Must be national goofball day.", then her father's two top students arrived. She still couldn't believe it, they were so easily defeated. Sure they were imbecilic and annoying, but they were good fighters. Videl had expected them to lose, but not like that. But the real shocker came step onto the the ring, when her father came up and fought with Cell. Her father attacked like she'd never seen do before, but none of it seemed to be effective. In fact, it looked like Cell hadn't even felt his punches. Then Cell simply swatted her father away like a common house fly into the mountain. She knew her father's strength almost as well as he did himself and knew that's a little slip that couldn't possibly have thrown him off like he was. It wasn't until she started watching Goku and Cell fight that she begins to understand they defeated, learning about Kayla's parents and brother were murdered by Cell and similar personalities and background with Gohan. As the battle between Goku and Cell power up and fight continued to intensify, the more and more techniques and abilities of others, Videl became convinced that is what she was witnessing wasn't an optical illusions or tricks as her father was so vehemently claiming. The force of the blast damaged Videl's listening device, so now she would have to get closer in order to hear any of the Z Fighters conversations. Videl needed to get closer so that, whenever there was a lull in the fighting, Videl would sneak up to a much closer vantage point. She was about 70 yards off when Goku finally gave up. Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing, the young boy named Gohan (Videl had overheard Z Fighters, her brother and Kayla heard them refer to him by his name and also he's best friend of her older brother and Kayla) was actually fighting Cell and holding his own with Jimmy and Kayla as his teammates. She could tell by the way that he was dodging and he was somehow holding back. She's also watch Kayla's physical rush attacks and powering up to against Cell. Unfortunately for Videl, one of Cell's blast attacks that Gohan dodged hit too close to her position and shockwave fried her listening device. Now Videl had to get even closer to the action if she was to hear anything that she being said to listen Gohan's story to Cell about his past: he was attacking Raditz, training with Piccolo, and fighting the Ginyu Force and Frieza, and then she's realizing that he's related to and just like her which she's understanding that she feels what she has the same past as Gohan, her mother died when she was a baby and not strong enough as her father and brother. She watch Gohan power up and kick Cell in the lip with breed, and dodge all of Cell using Frieza's Death Beams. When Gohan was being viciously bear hugged by Cell, Videl managed to get behind some rocks where two fighters were. Videl winced as she heard the boy's screams, it's just hurt to listen, he's drop Gohan laying on the ground, witness Cell beat her older brother painful, then he's tossed him there Goku and other Z Fighters on the cliff, and beaten Kayla unconscious laying on the ground. When things start to get dangerous, Android 16 sneaks up behind Perfect Cell and gives him a bear hug, attempting to self-destruct and take the monster with him. However, Krillin reveals to Android 16 that Bulma and her father removed the self-destruct bomb, allowing Perfect Cell to break free and blast Android 16 to bits, much to the horror of the Z Fighters. However, the android's head is left still intact and rolls over to Mr. Satan and his gang, who were hiding and watching the fight. As she's watching between Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Cell throughout the battlefield, and felt horrific on the death of Android 16 by Perfect Cell. "Oh no, it's not like they're tried to kill my big brother for real, he's just to see and forced Gohan to unleash his anger and hidden powers to kill his father and friends, before they can see me. I've got to get out of here now!" — Videl fears that she's no match for Perfect Cell and Cell Juniors Perfect Cell then creates eight Cell Juniors and has them attack Z Fighters include Jimmy. Gohan watches in horror and becomes angry as his friends and father are mercilessly beaten by the Cell Jrs. Cell noticed a glimpse of a little head with pale skin color, blue eyes and black hair for pigtails resembles Kayla, in fact, she was Jimmy's younger sister and Mr. Satan's daughter that quickly away hid behind the rocks behind Gohan. Cell smirked laugh by spying on Videl hiding, "Now who do we have here?" Cell walking over to Videl's hiding spot behind Gohan and Kayla for spies on them and destroy the jet helicopter with his powerful blast into a many pieces near the mountains trying to escape. Cell grabbed the hiding Videl by the back of her white shirt and then he retracted his arm while still holding her. Kayla was still alive softly moaning and falling unconscious again on the ground. Videl continued to kicks and punches Cell's arm to no effect while she screamed constantly for him to let her go. Gohan was seriously shocked by girl's sudden appearance. "So, she must've been the one who's have been sneaking around this time." - instantly thought Gohan. Then, to Gohan and Jimmy's horrors, Cell cocked back his other arm in preparation for a fatal palm strike at the girl. "Wait! Don't do it! Cell! She's just a innocent girl, she's Jimmy's younger sister, their father is Mr. Satan over there and she's got nothing to do with all this! - screamed Gohan begged Cell not to hurt Videl. "Yes Gohan, just another so-called a innocent girl like Kayla. But if her death is what sets you off then you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn like Kayla from the beginning! said Cell threats to hurt Videl for real to see Gohan's hidden powers. Videl stopped flailing around after she heard what Cell was planning to do. Videl was now scared and paralysed with fear as as she's knew now what was coming and so tears started welling up in her eyes filled with fear. Videl finally understands realizes the truth about Cell was very cold-hearted, cruel, ruthless, and pure evil murder like Frieza, that's he's one who he killed Shaun, Danielle, and Zesmond in their home, she's fears that she begins to felt realized that Kayla was right along about Cell's true evil nature, when she will get her turn, and ended up just like her big brother on the ground. Gohan couldn't look as Cell hold captive Videl thrust in his arm for fatal shot, but he was stopped midway by an unexpected arrival. The disembodied head of Android 16 rolled around to where his face at Gohan. He had been thrown by Hercule Satan who shut his eyes, cowardly took cover behind some rocks having not noticed see his injured son got beaten nearby death by Cell Jrs next to Krillin on the ground and his daughter being captive held in Cell's arms because he was so scared to help them. Cell threw her to the ground in between Gohan and the head before walking to selfless Android. "Uug....This sentimental downpour is killing me. It's so nice help 16, but I plan doing this my way." Cell crushed the peaceful Android's face. "Nobody asked you, you factory reject.", said Cell, mocking the peaceful Android's brave sacrifice. Cell pointed his finger at Videl as he's preparing to kill her with Frieza's Death Beam attack in front of Gohan. "You're next! Little Girl!", said Cell with an evil smirk on his face and evil laughter. It was sent beyond the breaking point by Cell threatening an innocent girl in front of him. Then Videl looked up at savior with a look of awe as tears from her eyes were swept away by the high winds and Gohan transforms Super Saiyan 2 in front of her, Z Fighters, Cell and then Cell Jr grabbed her behind with Krillin and Jimmy, Gohan moves so fast that it appears that he has teleported to where Krillin, Jimmy and Videl is held captive by two of the Cell Jrs., something that Future Trunks realizes about Gohan increasing his strength and power without losing speed. Gohan rescues Krillin and Videl, then Jimmy ran towards an unconscious injury Kayla and kills another of the Cell Jrs. Seeing this new incredible power that Goku spoke of earlier, Perfect Cell orders all of the Cell Jrs to take on Gohan all at once; however, Gohan easily kills all of Cell Jrs. Without mercy, much to the amazement and shock of everyone, including Perfect Cell. After Gohan gives the stolen Senzu Beans to Future Trunks to heal the Z Fighters, he proceeds to challenge Perfect Cell. Meanwhile, Videl stood around and witnessed the whole battle. When the boy's father vanished with Cell and saw Gohan's tears on the ground to tries call his father. Videl merely stood there in the middle of the wasteland battlefield with tears down her cheeks as she cried out for Gohan's loss. Videl began slowly walking towards Gohan, she's wanted to comfort him so bad, but it's was prevented when she saw one of his friends doing that already. Videl tries to comfort him in her arms with tears on the ground and Jimmy carried the injury unconscious Kayla in his arms. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z Fighters mourn Goku's noble sacrifice. Realizing how cocky and arrogant he was, Gohan cries and blames himself for his father's death while Krillin and then Videl tries to comfort him in her arms with tears and Jimmy carried the injury unconscious Kayla in his arms. However, unknown to the Z Fighters, Cell survives the explosion, regenerating from a lone cell in his core. Doing this effectively raised his power higher due to the Saiyan genes he absorbed from Goku and Vegeta, and he also learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique, which he used to head back to Earth. As his first act of return, Super Perfect Cell kills Future Trunks with one blast in front of the shocked Z Fighters. Gohan was in fact pleased to see Super Perfect Cell had returned, hoping to defeat the android so he could avenge his father. Enraged by his son's death, Vegeta in a fit of fury and rage, transformed into to a Super Saiyan and attacked Super Perfect Cell with a powerful barrage of energy blasts. However, as the dust clears, Super Perfect Cell emerges from the blast, unharmed, and smacks Vegeta aside to the ground and fires a powerful blast at the Saiyan prince. Gohan jumps in front of the unconscious Vegeta and takes the full-force of Super Perfect Cell's attack, costing him the use of his left arm and most of his power drained. Gohan proceeded to walk towards Cell, when Cell said, "Coward. Maybe if I will kill your sweet Videl! If I am going to die, then I am going to take your girlfriend with me!" Before Gohan could do anything to him, Cell grabbed Videl and restrained her in his grips, she's screams said, "Let me go!", and said to Gohan, "(Well, aren't you gonna do anything or should I kill her? Maybe I'll eat her in front of you, Jimmy and her father...She smells delicious.)" Cell said Gohan he's sniffing Videl. Kayla was able distracted Cell at bay with abilities long enough to Gohan going to saved her. Gohan appears behind Cell, he's kicks Cell in the face, in time he need to rescue Videl from Cell. Gohan ran away to the other side of the platform, holding Videl in one arm, flying away from him, and tell her run to her father behind the rocks. "Yes, by a boy...Loser!" — Videl said sticking her tongue at Cell before he died at ashes and disappears at Gohan's hands Videl had watched to whole event unfold in front of her, while remaining safe behind some rock and distrance to the side of Gohan. She saw the whole thing and for a few movements, she thought that she saw the spirit of the boy's father supporting his Kamehameha attack from beyond the grave. After Gohan fell from the air, Videl ran over to his side, so she could find out if he was okay or not. What she found surprised herself, when she saw that the earlier blond boy now had change back to spiky black hair and he was actually laughing. Videl next to him at first. "Uh? Are you okay?" Videl asked the exhausted Gohan with concern in her voice. Gohan was surprised to see the young girl that he's the one who rescued her from the wrath of Cell and Cell Juniors earlier was kneeling next to him. Videl was left staring into the sky after her older brother flew away along with the injured Kayla and the other Z Fighters flew off for Kami's Lookout. She was left to think about let the day's events and world know about the young boy who had saved her and the Earth from Cell. Videl couldn't believe it, but it was still true. Her father has just taken credit for something that he's didn't do that, seeing her big brother, Jimmy became upset to ran into his room after he's came home from the Lookout, and had gotten away with it. Videl had decided to stay and reflect be able to thank him personally for saving her life. It was that Videl made her move. She had hidden among the rockets waiting for the boy who beat Cell to show again, so she could get some answers about what happened. But she watched the boy grieve, all she could do simpathy for him. Memories of her own mother died at childhood 10 years ago on the day of her birth, feeling her older brother misses their mother so much and he's have a sweet relationship with Kayla, who find out that she's became pregnant at the young age of turning 11 years old in one year before Melissa was born, followed her mind and all she wanted to do was to comfort him in his time of need. Videl began to slowly walk to where Gohan was crying after Future Trunks went left back to his timeline. It wasn't until she was a few feet away from him since the Cell Games as did Gohan finally notice her. He looked up at Videl with eyes full of tears, he saw that her beautiful blue eyes were glittering with sympathy and care. Gohan didn't know who was she or why she might be there, all he saw a person's shoulder to cry on. Gohan lunged at her and hugged her while he cried on her shoulder. Videl was surprised and stunned at this action at first, but she soon found herself patting him on the back to comfort him. After a half-hour of crying and comforting, Gohan finally let go and regained his compsure. "Thanks for the shoulder." - Gohan jokingly meet Videl. "You're welcome, you looked like you needed it. I know what it's to lost a love one like I do. Plus I wanted to thank you for saving me." - responded Videl with a kind smile. It was that Gohan recognized her from earlier at the Cell Games. "Hey! You're that a beautiful girl from the Cell Games, aren't you?" - exclaimed Gohan in recognition. "That's right, but I guess its time for proper introductions. My name is Videl...Videl Satan." - Videl said with pride to Gohan. "Hello Videl, my name is Gohan." - Gohan said with a bow and a kind smile. "I know your name already, Gohan. I overheard some of your friends refer to you by name and Jimmy is my big brother." - Videl introduced herself to Gohan. Over the next couple of hours, Gohan and Videl talked about their reasons for being at the Cell Games and some stories about their lost loved ones. When they saw the sun setting, the two kids decided it was time to go part separate ways. Videl asked Gohan to become friends again until they're get older. Gohan talk to her with the truth about his past and villains, he's tells her about his mother is overprotective nature of him to makes him study to not let him train martial arts with his father, he was chosen by his father to fighting Cell, because he was stood up for them from getting hurt, he's ended up saving her, her brother and father's lives from the wrath of Perfect Cell and Cell Juniors at the Cell Games Tournament, how did he became her big brother's best friend with Kayla since they were younger to start adventures, save the world, he's going to be a big brother of Goten soon, and to never give up. Gohan waved goodbye as he flew off while Videl signaled for a transport to come pick her up. As both of them headed to their respective homes, they each felt better knowing that made a new friend out of the beginning beautiful friendship. Videl is going to be aunt for the newborn niece, Melissa in one year later, Jimmy is the father, and Kayla is a mother. Videl secretly falling in love with Gohan for the first time until she will see him again seven years later as high school teenagers the begin on the Majin Buu Saga. Kayla was going to visiting Mr. Satan, Jimmy and Videl in their new home: mansion, that she's becoming a mother of their newborn daughter about being born in a one year and then, she's giving up as famous celebrity crime fighter status have passed to Videl to make her happy, and will seeing her again until seven years. Her father revealed to her and her older brother that gold hair clips memories were belong to late her mother, Miguel, that their mother loved them before she's passed away, and Miguel truly died. Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him, but she still remember him from 7 years ago that they were children in first met at the Cell Games. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan). In the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine (destroyed by Vegeta) to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears (this fight was more drawn out and gruesome in the anime compared to the manga). Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, reminds his ally of their real reason for being there and tells him to end the match. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired 11-year-old boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, Jimmy truly caring about her safety, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games and he's saved her life. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan"(In Kai, she says that she'll miss him). She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact this is actually true, Gohan is in the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and Supreme Kai. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again saying that she has been worried sick about him. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Yūko Minaguchi, Shino Kakinuma (Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods special edition, and Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group dub: Moneca Stori * FUNimation dub: Kara Edwards (most media); Susan Huber (Dragon Ball GT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) * Blue Water dub: Jennifer Holder * English Bang Zoom! dub: Erika Harlacher * Latin American dub: Carola Vázquez, Monica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 200 only) * Filipino & Visayan dubs: Filipina Pamintuan * Italian dub: Cinzia Massironi, Federica De Bortoli * Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DBZ), Joana Castro (Dragon Ball Super) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Melissa Garcia * Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos * German dub: Anna Carlsson * Hungarian dub: Anita Böhm * Catalan dub: Eva Lluch (Dragon Ball Z); Rosa Guillén (Dragon Ball GT) * Polish dub: Monika Kwiatkowska * Albanian dub: Anisa Dervishi * French Dub: Brigitte Lecordier (most media), Annabelle Roux (episodes 203 to 213 of DBZ), Jennifer Fauveau(Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) Major Battles * Videl vs. Criminals * Videl vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman) (Anime only) * Videl vs. Spopovich ; Films * Videl vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) * Videl, Gohan (Great Saiyaman), and Mr. Satan vs. Zombies * Videl and Gohan vs. Hirudegarn (First Form) Abilities, Techniques & Weaponry List of Techniques Triple Crush | Slash Drop | Trick Move | Volteks Aura Trivia *Videl is an anagram of 'devil', just as her father was formerly known as 'Mr. Satan'. *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's professional name being Mr. Satan). *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however, in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering in episode 216, there is a sign nearby saying "Bidel" with a "B" . In later episodes, another sign is shown saying "Beedel". *In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". ** Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful martial artists (though not as strong as their Saiyan husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers and their mothers never appears in the manga and anime series. ** Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). ** Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice.2 ** Videl's favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad.2 ** Videl's favorite vehicle is air bike.2 ** Despite her and her father's names, being based off Satanic traits, the two are quite heroic and love justice, which was a factor that lead Videl to heaven during the Buu Saga filler. ** Both Goten and Videl share the same voice actresses in the English dub by Funimation and the French dub. ** While her fate is unknown in Future Trunks's timeline (not counting Dragon Ball Super, in which she was erased by Future Zen-Oh or killed by Goku Black, Future Zamasu, or Fused Zamasu), in Xenoverse 2 if the Future Warrior's mentor is Future Gohan, and they talk to Mr. Satan, he asks what is the deal with him and Future Videl in that timeline.9 ** Videl's new haircut and pale skin color are similar to Fasha. ** Videl is born in Age 756 (according to the manga) and Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide for the anime). ** Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 18 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 28 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. Gallery Videl_manga.png familiar_by_socij-d4rhy8h.jpg 1151441650_f.jpg tumblr_n15mtwkRuH1soyfmao1_500.png tumblr_mxhopyxjbB1sms8cuo1_500.jpg michakushoku.jpg 585676591740e8b19a53a2f29d47b01afae53b9a_hq.jpg poor young Videl.jpg d6d3dbe0833aae899b04803549472947.jpg tumblr_ocpkx5kRB11udfy8xo1_500.jpg han-vi-l.jpg tumblr_n5ff66PY7g1sms8cuo1_400.jpg tumblr_ntalhpcN2l1twbz24o1_500.png Screenshot_2016-09-13-00-45-12.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Daughters of Heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Wifes of Son of the Legendary Hero Category:Tomboy Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters